East High
by qwerty1232
Summary: LETS JUST SAY ITS ABOUT BRIDGETT, GWEN, COURTNEY, DUNCAN, GEOFF AND TRENT IN HIGH SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

Courtney Mills was the most gorgeous human being that ever attended East High. She had long wavy brown hair that almost looked like coffee with blond highlights. She had coffee like skin, and big round onyx eyes that were on the verge of green. Every day she wore blue jean short shorts with short high heels and a regular top mostly grey or brown. She was also one of the richest people to, her father was the principle of this predigest school. Courtney ran this school and know one dared to get in her way, well accept stupid sluts that didn't know who she was.

Courtney was walking down the hallway while every one stared and aw and amazement at her beauty. All guys wanted her, but all girls envied her. Well except her two best friends Bridgett Humphrey and Gwen Hennings. They both simply adored her.

Gwen Hennings was not your typical popular girl. In fact she hated being popular, being judged by how good you looked, or much money your parents had or even who you went out with. Gwen was the third hottest girl in the school. Gwen was currently single and was happy to be. She didn't want the drama of having a boyfriend. Some girls that were jealous of her tried to spread rumors about her being a lesbian. Gwen only shrugged those stupid rumors away and never cared for them. Gwen was like your typical goth, wore only black and blue skirts with leggings, big black boots. She also had short black hair with blue highlights and small brown eyes. You could say she only became popular because her and Courtney were best friends.

Bridgett in the other hand was way different from Gwen. She had long blond hair that was always down and big green eyes. She mostly wore light blues and greens to school but never any skirts, always shorts or blue jeans. Bridgett was the second hottest girl and currently the nicest one too. She never left anybody out and always respected every one.

When Courtney finally found her friends by there locker, she quickly walked up to them.

"Hey guys you will not guess what I had to do this weekend." Courtney said when she finally reached them.

"What?" asked Gwen and Bridgett in unison. Courtney looked at them for a moment before continuing.

"My parents caught me talking on the phone with Trent last night even though they said they liked him being my boyfriend, they started yelling at me about how much i have to be responsible and not talk to boys all day. So after they gave me this long talk, Trent wanted to take me out and you know like on a date. So I asked my parents if I could go. Well they said no so I ran up to my room, climbed out my window, and snuck out for the rest of the night with out them even knowing!" she finally finished with a squeaky laugh. Bridgett looked at like she was crazy. Before she could reply the bell rung for first hour to start. The three girls ran to there home room and took there seats.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duncan Mallon was walking down the hall after first our with his books in one hand and his back pack on his. . . well back. Duncan was the hottest most dangerous boy ever to walk these here halls. What could he say he knows he's hot, basically ever one knows he's hot and no one could complain. Duncan had shaggy black hair, teal blue eyes that every girl gets lost in and a very nice chest when seen shirtless. Every day, a girl around his age would come up to him and complement him on how good he looks. When ever he smirked his famous smirk, all the girls would swoon at him because his sexy dimple would pop out.

When he got to his locker, felt someone watching him. He turned around to look at whoever was staring at him. It was a group of girls just watching him with pure lust in there eyes. All he could do was smirk and they all fainted. His best friend Geoff Hennings, was coming up to him.

Geoff was the sweetest boy and that's why all the girls adored him. He was the perfect gentle man. He had sandy blond hair which was covered with a brown cowboy hat. A lot of girls usually fought over who was hotter, Duncan or Geoff. In the end it was a tie so they just put them both on the number one spot for hottest guys. When Geoff came up to Duncan they bumped fits while putting there books in there lockers. Duncan was talking about how he plans on pulling the biggest prank ever on there principal but soon stopped. Every one wasn't talking in the hallway any more they where looking towards the front of the building. Duncan wondered what they were all staring at when he saw her. He looked her up and down but she didn't look at all familiar. Her friends that were walking with her didn't either.

"Geoff?" he asked trying to get back his friends attention. "Who are they? Iv'e never seen them before. Are they new?"

Geoff looked at Duncan as if he were the stupediest person alive! "how can you not know them! There like the hottest girls at this school. The brunett is Courtney, the beautiful blond is Bridgett and the goth girl is Gwen." He said looking in the direction that they had gone,

"Oh, so thats what Courtney, Bridgett, and Gwen look like. I mean Iv'e heard of them Iv'e just never saw them." Duncan said.

_She will be mine _he thought to himself as he walked to his second hour with Geoff.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

hope you guys liked it r&r plz i dont really care for flames!!!! and if you want me 2 continue plz just let me kno and if you have any suggestions im happy to accept them!!!

PEACE OUT!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgett's pov

I saw this cute blond in the hall. I don't remember what his name was but everybody talks about him and this other guy named Duncan. Every one says Duncan and I think his names Geoff are the hottest guys in our school. Well I kinda agree with them. I mean Duncan is really hot but Geoff is kinda sexy. I was starring at him and I almost ran into a wall. I saw and heard Courtney stifle a giggle. We were on our way to lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria with all eyes on us like usual. Courtney doesn't even seem to notice all the pepping eyes but I always feel self consensus.

We sat at our usual table with me, Courtney and some random girls that always follow us.

"So did you see that really cute blond Court? He was gorgeous!" I said to Court. She looked at me funny. I know she has a boyfriend and all but it's not like she's cheating on  
Trent or anything.

"If you want to call him gorgeous go ahead but truthfully that Duncan guy is kind of hot though . . . Don't Trent though cause he gets jealous really easily." She looked around hopping Trent wasn't there. He doesn't have this lunch but sometimes he skips his 4th hour class to see her which is kind of sweet.

"Of course I won't, and I agree he is kind of hot too." I giggled at my friend who was still looking for her boyfriend. Just then the whole cafeteria was quite. All the girls were looking at the front of the cafeteria. Courtney and I turned and looked. It was Geoff and Duncan in the lunch line buying food.

When the walked out of the lunch line the walked past our table and sat at a far table to our left. Since court and I were sitting at the end of our table they were exactly next to us well maybe a little father away, but still very close. I could feel Geoff starring at me. I started to blush.

"Calm down Bridge gosh he's just a boy!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"A really, hot boy thank you Court! And he's starring at me!" I whispered to her getting mad. I mean it doesn't mean I like him because well I don't! I don't even know him! Everybody says he's like the nicest boyfriend that every girl wants. I looked over at Court who was stealing glances at Duncan. I smirked until she saw it.

"What?" she said confused.

"You like him don't you?" I asked raising one of my plucked eyebrows.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Every one in the cafeteria stared at us. She looked around at everyone starring at her.

"Umm . . . Hehe sorry." She said looking nerves. Everybody went back to there normal conversations while I laughed at how embarrassed Courtney was.

"No I do not like him he has suck a bad reputation! People say he's the biggest player around. Said that he dated Chelsea Brookes and Morgan Sanders at the same time! He also gets into trouble with all of his teachers yet he's in all advance classes! It's weird because he has a 4.0 grade point average yet he acts like he doesn't give a shit about school!" she said all in one breath.

Before I could respond the bell rang. I threw my trash in the garbage, and walked with Court into gym. The only class where we had Geoff and Duncan.

Couch Heirtch was sitting at her desk writing on a small clip board.

"Hurry and get change everyone" she said with a loud voice. "It's time for dodge ball!"


End file.
